Untitled
by Kaity331
Summary: Back inside Hojo's lab lies a mystery, and in that mystery, lies the person who follows instincts, mind and sometimes heart. But, what will happen if she learns a certain someone is her father? And is dead....or is he?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hojo's abandoned lab – 24:53**_

_??? P.O.V._

_Pain._

_Why is there so much pain?_

Slowly I open my eyes little by little, the darkness surrounding me slowly disappearing. Finally I can open my eyes all the way, but, why is this water……different? Why am using a breathing mask? What happened to me?! Why are there needles in me, and why am I in so much pain! I need help! Someone! HELP!

"_Subject Status: Awake. Opening tank in…..3…..2…..1…..now" _a robotic voice said, and next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, freezing, coughing, and feeling like I just got stomped on by 100 walking buildings!

"Where the hell am I?!" I rasped out, barely able to breath right without coughing. When I had finally got my breathing in check, I slowly started to sit up, it didn't work. Instead I fell back down with a loud groan of pain.

"Damn," I gritted through my teeth. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?!" Slowly, after the pain had turned into a numb feeling, I first turned onto my stomach, and then wished I hadn't. Right there in front of me, was a man with no hair; well obviously since it was a BLOODY SKELETON!!! I quickly turned to the side and brought up anything that was in my stomach, IF there was anything.

"Dude, gross!" I shouted in disgust. Shivering, I realized I was naked on the floor and that I needed to find some clothes, and fast. So I slowly managed to get onto my hands and knees, took a break, then I tried to stand up. After a few failed attempts and falls later, I managed to stay standing, and NOT fall either!

"Ok, now for the real challenge, walking around to find some clothes, any clothes." As I said this, I never noticed that I walked into a room filled with cannibalistic animals with hunger, lust and unrestrained instincts staring at me with bright red eyes. Something told me to look around, and I did just that.

And wished I hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm using guns from our world got it?**

**???'S POV**

Boy did I ever wish I didn't look! I'd rather deal with skeletons jumping from ceilings instead!!

"Man, where's a gun or something when you need one." I muttered moodily. I looked around again and mentally counted how many there was……oh damn. Thirteen is never a good number for me. I finally found a chair with a gun sitting right on top of it, and it looked like a nice .22 caliber, with a very sharp and pretty looking sword!

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I grinned a crazy smile and slowly made my way towards the chair, all the things looking at me with greedy eyes, jaws snapping and watching my every move. When I made it over, I quickly grabbed the sword which looked like it could break into pieces if I used any pressure on it.

I heard one of them roar, and I brought up the sword just in time to block the attack aimed at my neck. I knew right away that I would not be able to get out of this unscathed.

I quickly shoved this one off and grabbed the .22 trying to block all the attacks and when I got a break from all of them charging at me, I checked the gun and saw that it was fully loaded and ready to shoot. Just as I heard a loud growl, I brought the gun up and fired at them all, killing at least 4 with 3 bullets each.

"Damn it. I'm out!" I yelled at myself, quickly running towards the door, until I was tackled down by not, 1, 2 or 3, but by 4 of those bloody things! One managed to bite my right leg, another I think cracked one or more of my ribs, the other one was now headless and bleeding on the floor, leaving 8 of 'em left.

I quickly cut the others that were on me, and made sure their heads were cut off. I had a gross look on my face and I knew it from all the blood and guts everywhere.

"Yuck, this is just gross." I stood up in a hurry while I said that, and just after I finished speaking, another one of those things came at me. I brought up the sword before bringing it back down and when another attacked I quickly thrusted the sword through its chest, another one and I sliced it in half, and then I was attacked by the last 3, one bit me on the same leg I was bitten on before, the other was holding onto my arm and the third was biting my other leg. I knew if I waited any longer I would pass out and that would be the end. So I gathered up the rest of my energy and swung, cutting 2 of them in half and the thirds arm off. I then stabbed it through the chest and when it went slack, I smirked tiredly and slowly dragged myself up, limping towards the door.

"Don't mess with me, ya ugly freaks." And I walked out of the room, now looking for bandages or something close to it and clothes to wear for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 hour later**

"I still need to clean these after I get out of here." I muttered quietly to no one while bandaging all of the wounds I had. When I went looking for some bandages or clothes, I never knew I would find so much ammo along the way. So now I'm standing here with a pair of army pants on and a dress shirt that I made into a tube top with some wrappings underneath to hold the girls still.

Sighing, I picked up the ammo and gun belts I had found, and loaded all 4 of them up with all the .22 caliber shells, shotgun, and .327 magnum shells. I also found another sword and I walked with one in my hand the whole time I was now looking for the exit. The other was strapped to my back.

Afterwards, I left the room and walked down the hall, my bare feet silently moving me towards my destination, the door that would lead me out of this rotten place. Soon I could see a light and I soon began running to it with renewed vigor, my pace faster than any normal person, but I didn't know that at the time.

As soon as I reached the light, I realized that it was a window, two stories high above the ground. Wincing, I knew if I wanted to escape faster, I would have to jump out the window. Not exactly what I wanted. Sigh, oh well. I went to open the window when I heard some growls behind me, and I knew right away, that I had to jump out by breaking the window. I took a breath backed up, and ran towards the window.

_CRASH!_

I fell to the ground and landed on my feet surprisingly. Looking up, I saw that they weren't following me so I stood up grunting in some pain but living with it for the time being. Quietly I strapped my first sword to my hip and pulled out my .327 magnum and walked through the grass and onto the road, holding my gun in my right hand loosely.

"Time for walking, no rest for me just yet……" I whispered into the wind, my waist length hair blowing gently with the wind.

I've lost track of time, and I can't move anymore. My wounds have turned a purple color and I can't even see or breathe properly. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm pretty sure that I will die since nobody, not a single soul is out here in this desert I had accidentally walked into. I'm lying, in the middle of a bloody road, in a desert with the temperature at who knows how hot, and I think I might just burn to a crisp before anyone finds me, god life SUCKS!


	4. Chapter 4

**10 – 20 mins later**

Sigh. Man, I hate bloody vultures right now! Stupid pecking and flapping, man it's annoying.

"I'M STILL ALIVE YOU KNOW!!!" I shouted out at them. Thankfully, they all flew away, but, not because of me. Far in the distance, I can scarcely hear the gently purr of an engine, the yells, the fire of guns, the clanging of a sword.

Suddenly, I could actually see it, which meant… shit. They were heading straight for me…with those, weird…creepy…sigh. Damn it! I swear I just dealt with those things! Hey, wait a sec, why is the guy with blond hair holding his hand out to the ground? Why is he coming closer to me?!

Slowly, I reach my hand out, pretty much using my will to move me, and in 5 seconds flat, I flew into the air and onto the back of a motorcycle. Just, facing the things after us. Goody. I roll my eyes and force myself with everything I've got and more, I grab my katana and .22 then when I noticed one of them getting to close, I shot at it, letting it disappear into black grey ashes and then reappear.

"Great, just great…" I muttered dejectedly. I noticed the guy I was leaning against tense up and I snapped out of my thoughts while bringing my katana, which I will now officially name Soot. No idea why but I just did. Anyways, I brought up Soot and barely managed to slice one of the things coming at me, and then I realized that we were now surrounded by black grey things, surrounding us from everywhere.

And just as they seemed to have of appeared, they disappeared, like a snap of the finger. Can anyone say creepy? Hmm….okay now I'm just uncomfortable – OH MY GOD!! I'm in so much pain no scream can help express it!!! HOLY HELL!

"Hey," I heard the blond behind me. He had a nice deep and sexy voice that I won't deny even in this pain stupor. "Are you alive back there? If you are and think you can last another 10-15 minutes, then make a movement or something, 'kay?"

Quietly and quickly, I lifted my gun up and fired it into the sky, unintentionally killing a vulture. Meh, oh well. A silent chuckle came through him and vibrated my back, which felt really cool. But, pain overruled, again.

"Just hurry the hell up and do whatever, please?" My hoarse voice was barely heard by me, yet he heard it and picked up speed. Knowing I was rescued, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist to stay on and block the wind. I never knew that I fell asleep though. Least, till I woke up in someone's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**30 minutes later**

You have got to be kidding me.

How did I end up in this situation now? Oh, wait. You don't know do you. Man, I'll lay this out a bit.

I guess I accidentally fell asleep, started falling off the bike, got grabbed and put into a certain blondie's lap, and then I'm going to guess that I wouldn't let go of him, which made him pick me up and carry me to whatever he was doing. Now, he just threw some hot red head outside, how I have no idea, and just made this huge bald guy submit! THE WORLD HAS LOST IT I TELL YOU!!!

"Ah, welcome Cloud." This weird dude covered in a white sheet or whatever said in an authorative voice. Cloud? Who the hell is that? If it's this blond dude, then I declare the he should get a new name. Like, umm…. Moody or something. I don't know, but Cloud doesn't suit him at the moment. I just kept thinking about what new names he should get when I was suddenly brought out of my musings by someone saying something about someone.

"What did you just say?" I whispered, very self-conscious at the moment.

"I said, I heard from my resources that there was someone still left in Hojo's lab. Someone who I heard was female, escaped out of the building and ran off before my men could get a clear picture of her." The dude said, seemingly surprised that I was awake and had spoken. I immediately pictured myself and a shock of fear ran through me.

'_THEY SAW ME?!'_ was my only thought. Cloud, I guess was his name, tensed up and I had automatically lifted my gun at the bald tall guy when he looked ready to attack me. Everyone else just had very shocked looks on their faces. I had one of confusion.

"What the hell was that?!" The red head outside shouted. I just stared at the guy seemingly in charge. Just as he opened his mouth, a stab of pain went through my entire head, which then vibrated through my body, making Cloud glance at me and then hold me tighter because I'm guessing that I was shaking pretty damn hard.

"I'm going to guess that it was from our very special guest in the room with us. Rude, arrest her." The guy in the wheelchair stated. Scared, I pulled the trigger back and I never realized that I wasn't the only one against that idea. Cloud took a piece of a sword out and held it threateningly at the bald man named Rude. Whoever named their kid that was mental.

"Hmm….hand over the girl and you can join us and help revive Shinra(don't care if that isn't how it goes!)" Wheels said. I'm calling him for my relief of the no name. Cloud got pissed, and right away went through the door after kicking it open.

"Not interested." Now where to next? Because I think if I don't get healed soon, I'm done for.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 days later**

**Dream World**

"_How is the subject doing?" A man with ugly brown hair and eyes with glasses, asked a handsome young man with beautiful long silver hair._

"_She is fine. Tsuki is stable and under control." He answered, eyes closed. The other man had a very surprised look on his face._

"'_Tsuki'? Where'd you get that name?" his voice was filled with confusion while the other man had a smirk and as he opened his eyes, a calm and gentle look in them._

"_She told me what she would like her name to be. Plus, I think I owe it to her after what you did to us." He stated, looking a bit pissed off. I'll admit, it was a bit scary._

"_Sephiroth, calm down. You said you'd do it and I didn't know that you meant anyone except her. You just said except for the one closest to me." The man quoted like a smartass. A smirk crossed the man who named me._

"_I agree, Hojo __**is**__ a smartass." And I smiled into a mask, but I wasn't paying attention around me, I never even knew I was here in this place. I just knew that we had a connection. Like a father/daughter one. Sephiroth, now why does that ring a bell?_

**Real World**

"Do you think she'll make it Denzel?"

"I don't know. Tifa said her fever broke yesterday so I think she will."

Okay, who the hell is here now? From the sounds of it, a couple of kids.

Wait, what?!

The Blond had kids?! HOLY SHIT! Never would've thought him the fatherly type. But, I think I'm getting off track here. Let's see, I feel alive, I can breathe properly, so that's a good thing. Slowly, or what I thought was slow but I guess not since I had a head rush, I sat up and sort of startled the kiddies. But otherwise, no pain, so that's a very big bonus.

"Denzel, I think she's sleepwalking." A child's' voice broke through my still hazy mind. I squinted my eyes and noticed the bed I was in was right next to a wall. So, slowly this time, I moved over and turned around putting my back against the wall, cooling my heated body down.

"You know, I can hear you and I am awake." I spoke quietly, startling the kids very badly that I accidentally made the girl scream. I winced and covered my ears, because I guess she was close enough to make my mind rattle with her screaming. I didn't see anyone come in because I had closed my eyes, but when the girl was suddenly quiet, I got worried. Slowly I opened my eyes and let my arms drop, letting them land by my sides. When I looked up, I came face to blade with a certain someone's sword.

"You know, it isn't polite to hold a sword against someone who is defenseless." I said very surprised I didn't at least smell him.

"It also isn't nice to make a kid scream." He or she replied. But by the sounds of the voice, it was a guy.

"It also wasn't my fault since they thought I was sleep walking, then I spoke and startled them." I replied. A chuckle rang through the room, and I smirked before wiping it off and confusion shone through again. The girl and Denzel were watching me closely, until I looked at them, then they ran out of the room. About 5 minutes later I heard a commotion downstairs and while Blondie ran out of the room, I was already downstairs wondering what was going on and how the hell I got down here so fast.

"She's awake?! I could've sworn she'd be out for a few more days with all of her injuries!" A lady shouted out loud shocked. I immediately searched for any wounds and found none, or at least any visible anyway.

"Umm….as far as I can tell, I don't have any, or at least none I can see." I stated quietly. Again, I had startled them and the lady turned around and just about punched me if I didn't block her, which I did rather well since I've never had any training.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" And she started to babble on and on, while I just stared at my hand, surprised now by how pale I was.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked me. I blinked out of my trance and stared at her, a confused look on my face.

"What was the question….?" I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Tifa, and I asked if you wanted to take a shower, or bath." Tifa said smiling at me. I half smiled and nodded, realizing that my body felt very dirty.

"Alright then. Follow me." Tifa said after I finally realized my grip on her hand. We went up the stairs and passed a couple of doors before we stopped in front of one. Now, I wonder if I can learn how to start a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Where we left off)**

"And just as an after thought, Cloud's room is right next to the bathroom. Come and see me when you're done okay?" Tifa told me. I nodded and held the extra pair of clothes that Tifa let me borrow for the time being. I went through the door when she turned around and walked down the stairs. When I stepped in I saw the bathroom like any other bathroom I guess. When I turned around, I finally saw myself in the mirror and all I could do was stare.

"What…?"I was speechless. I had waist-length silver and red hair, dark purple eyes shaped by long eyelashes, pale skin like that of a vampire almost, only with a tinge of pink on my cheeks, my bangs framed my face perfectly and my chest was what seemed like a good size. I had curves that I never knew I had.

"What is that?" I asked myself when I saw something black on my left hip. I poked it out of curiosity and I collapsed in pain, my hands turned into fists and I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming out. After about 3 minutes of it, the pain had finally left me alone leaving an almost numb feeling. Sighing, I silently and slowly stood up hoping that that wouldn't happen again.

"Okay moron, no more poking black stuff." I muttered while wiping any imaginary dust off of my right shoulder, when I noticed something that I'm pretty sure shouldn't be there. Since I couldn't see my back, I only saw the edge of something blue, and I wasn't about to touch it if it was going to cause pain again. Sighing again, I stripped whatever clothes I had on and stood inside the tub while closing the curtain.

"Now, how do I turn this on?"


	8. Chapter 8

**30-45 minutes later**

After about 15 minutes of trying and failing of turning the shower on, I had decided to take a bath instead. After I washed my hair and body, clearly avoiding the black spot, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, making sure it was tight before I pulled the curtain back and screamed when I saw someone inside the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU RETARD?!?!" I screamed at a redheaded man inside, clearly just going to the bathroom. Shocked, he yelled out loud swearing and left the bathroom while zipping his pants back up and mumbling something along the lines of be ashamed that you aren't sleeping with me. I was blushing like mad and I got out of the tub, then went and locked the bathroom door while making sure it stayed like that until I was ready to get out.

"Stupid kid, coming into this room…." And I rattled on and on. I went to the mirror and I immediately frowned.

"Okay, this hair reminds me of someone, plus, it's too long!" She stated in annoyance. Looking around the room, she found a pair of scissors and with a happy grin, picked them up and grabbed her hair. _Snip!_ Was heard for a while, while the girl started to cut her hair up to just under her shoulder blades. Smiling, she grabbed a ponytail and put her hair up into a high ponytail and then dried herself off.

Seeing my clothes on the counter, I grabbed the wrappings I had used and I started wrapping my chest up instead of using a bra, followed by the underwear. Picking up the backless shirt that Tifa had given me, I got dressed and did whatever else I needed to do, and then I strolled out of the bathroom. I remembered the dumb redhead that walked into the bathroom and I got pissed. I grabbed my weapons and brought those downstairs, leaving them hidden but keeping a sword on my hip, that I will name Moonlight since the blade was like the moon in color. I snuck in the shadows, and when I saw my target, grinned like a child had found her candy.

'_Quiet and fast. Quiet and fast.' _I repeated to myself over and over again. My body obeyed my and I managed to get behind him before I even realized it, but I was then tackled by someone wearing red and I knocked him off by elbowing him in the chest. It was a guy because he would've shouted in pain if it was a girl. I stood up and tackled the red head in no time flat, making everyone wonder what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time of the fight**

I was suddenly pulled off and restrained by the dude in red, but I pulled his gun out and knocked him off with it while dropping the gun and grabbing the red head again while running and jumped through a window. I had unknowingly grew wings when I went through and as I flew looking for a place to just beat the crap out of him, I was body slammed in my side and had accidentally let go of Red.

"SHIT!" and I dove down with my wings pulled tight against my body, so when I finally reached Red, I grabbed him with my arms and flew very fast, dodging all the attempts the other thing was making at me. I knew that this thing wasn't supposed to actually exist so I knew right away that I was putting the guy I was holding, who looked terrified might I add, in danger.

"I'm leaving you on the ground!" I shouted at him while diving down again and going faster every second. When I saw the ground looked close enough for me to drop him and land safely, I let go of him while opening my purple wings and lifted up towards the thing. I knew I shouldn't have left all my weapons at the place I was at!

"Come and get me you fucker." I growled out at the big ugly thing staring at me hungrily. In a way, we fought like it was a brutal but amazingly capturing dance. It went to punch me but I grabbed its hand and flung him over my shoulder, but with just a few beats of his wings, he was steady again. I scowled and glared at him with rage in my eyes. Suddenly, he seemed to look scared, but it was soon covered up with hunger yet again. Pulling out Moonlight, I put all my rage into it and holding it, that I never knew I muttered anything until I saw my sword grow in size and shape.

It had a slight curve at the end of the blade, the handle turned into a samurai handle, and it grew to be about 4ft. Now the demon couldn't help but look afraid and devastated. I smirked and flew at it while the demon blocked as fast it could, I managed to cut and stab him, making something green ooze out. As I was about to stab his stomach, he suddenly brought down a giant axe onto me, but I barely avoided injury. I knew right away, that I had to end the fight, for my wings were getting tired and I was slowing down, but so was the other creature and more so then me.

"It's time to finish this." I whispered. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes while murmuring something unknown to me, and I could feel that the creature was in pain and being destroyed bit by bit as I just continued on chanting. I could also feel myself draining and whatever power I had left, I put into keeping me in the air. When I stopped muttering, I opened my eyes slowly, uncrossed my arms, grabbed moonlight, and aimed at it, and muttered two last words.

"Zerstören Sie." And my sword glowed purple and then I could feel all the energy I had made for this chant, drain and hit the monster across from me, tearing it into pieces that were then disintegrated into dust. As the spell finished, fatigue slammed into me like a giant wall times 50. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I knew that I was falling down to my death. But, all I could think about was sleeping. I guess though, that I would be able to live to tomorrow when I was caught by someone in mid-air. Well, I hope I live through this night anyway.


End file.
